30 Days of MidoTakao
by otps-a-plenty
Summary: 30 drabbles centered around Midorima and Takao. Most take place in University. If otherwise, then it says. The chapter titles are respective to drabble prompts. I'll update every three days, each update with 3 drabbles. Rot-your-teeth fluff and angst, everything in between. Nothing explicit, though there are sexual themes.
1. Abandon Dare Drink

**High School, 2 or 3 year.**

"I don't think we should keep on doing this."

These words echoed through Takao's head. He couldn't really see straight. Did Shin-chan always wear two pairs of glasses at once?

It wasn't like he wasn't expecting this. Their relationship had been rocky for weeks. Constantly getting into big fights over small things, spending less time together. Takao started to take more of his things home from Midorima's house.

But despite all their struggles, Takao still felt a painfully strong love for the messy and complicated boy in front of him.  
Who apparently didn't feel the same way.

"Just don't let this affect the rest of the team. This doesn't come on to the court with us," He heard himself say, as from an outsiders perspective.

His voice was flat, detached. He had to be detached, otherwise he wouldn't be able to hold himself together. It was a single thread that could snap at any moment, and Takao would be sobbing on the floor, begging his Shin-chan not to discard him like a piece of trash stuck to the bottom of his shoe.

"I've never let it before," Midorima said, adjusting his glasses.

Takao flinched. Oh, that was a low blow.

"I'll get my stuff while your at your afternoon class on Wednesday. I'll lock up and leave the key under the doormat."

Was that him who said that? Him who was letting himself be thrown away? Giving Shin-chan up?

Midorima nodded. He turned to leave, but Takao grabbed his sleeve.

But Midorima was already too far away to be reached.

In a last-ditch attempt, Takao called out a desperate, "Do you still love me, Midorima?"

Already using last names again. Hopefully that would sting some sense into him.

The boy turned to face his ex.

"Of course, Takao."

But before the boy could leave again, the raven haired one asked one last question.

"Then why are you doing this to me?"

A beat of silence.

"I wanted to know if I was worth fighting for."

* * *

**High School, end of 1 year**

"That was weak," Someone shouted to the the speaker. Or did he imagine it? Midorima couldn't really hear right. Basically all of his senses were being decreased. Except his sight, of course. But all he could see was Takao, however. Nothing wrong with that.

"FIne by me. Shin-chan?" He asked, his voice as silky as usual. But Midorima knew better, and could see the uncertainty and nervousness behind those silver eyes.

But Midorima tried to play cool. "Will it count for my turn as well?"

He was met with laughs. But a few voices called out things like "Sure, why not?" "Anything to get you two together," and one "If that's what it takes."

So Midorima turned towards his point guard, trying to pretend like the thing he had been anticipating for months was finally coming true, right before his eyes.

"Just a kiss, right?" Takao said, before closing the already small space between their lips.

He tasted like fruit punch and sugar, just like he should.

It was sweet and short though, and once they separated, the two freshmans in the circle had huge blushes.

But a few turns later, Midorima had to answer a truth question.

"How much did you like kissing Takao?"

…

"A lot more than I probably should have."

He was met with whooping applause and turned a violent red.

Takao decided red was a good color on Midorima.

* * *

"Shin-chan, you're drunk," Takao giggled. He and his boyfriend were sitting at their kitchen table, downing shot after shot of tequila.

"Am...not, you jerkface," Midorima replied slowly, trying not to slur his words. He was leaning precariously close to the edge of his chair. At least it was close to the ground this time.

"Jerkface? Really?" Takao said, rolling the word around on his tongue. It had a funny feel to it. Jeeeeeeeeeeeeerkface. Ha.

"Shut it, jerkface. An alcohol addled brain is not one that can make up good insults." Midorima spoke really slowly, taking a few minutes just to get it out. He must have used a lot of effort to even remember the fact that the word 'addled' was in his vocabulary.

"But did you heaaaar, Shin-chan? Aomine and Kise are finally together." Takao changed the subject rather abruptly.

(Not that there was a topic, but still.)

"Hah. Aomine. Aaaaaaa-oooooooh-meeeeeeeeeeeeee-neeeeeeeeeeeeyyyy yyyy. Your friends have weird names," Takao said, laughing.

"R..really? Took them long enough. You know who should be getting together? Us," Midorima flirtedd. At the last part, he tried to get closer to Takao. But given his already precarious situation, he just fell to the ground with a thump.

"Nooooo, I made a mistake!" He yelled, his voice getting strangely high at the end.

"Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin-chan. The only reason I got you drunk was so we can skip all the foreplay you're so insistent on. Buuuuuuuuuuut I think I can settle for cuddling on our floor," Takao purred, getting off his chair. Before he could take his place next to his boyfriend, Midorima whined, "The lights! They hurt my eyes!"

With a laugh, Takao turned off the lights. On his way back to Midorima, he tripped on something and fell into the other's arms.

But he still let out a loud, "FUCK!" out of surprise.

Midorima chastised in a serious voice, "No. We're doing that tomorrow."


	2. Barricade Pure Book

"Are you kidding me?" Midorima asked, looking exasperated. He was at the entrance of his room, right outside of it. Rather than in it, which he would have liked to be. The thing impeding him? Takao. With a barricade.

Of pillows.

"You shall not pass!" Takao yelled, throwing a balled up pair of socks at him.

Midorima just sighed. Getting him hooked on english dramas was backfiring in new ways.

But he could turn this situation around rather quickly..

"If I'm not allowed in, we can't have sex."

The pillows were knocked down before he could even turn about face.

* * *

"You know," Midorima began. It was a lazy Saturday afternoon. The two basketball players were lounging around in their bed, enjoying the cold weather. Well, enjoying the excuse to cuddle because of the cold weather.

(They never need an excuse to cuddle.)

"I was a virgin before I met you. You were my first.

Takao just nuzzled in closer, burrowing his head in the meganes chest.

"So I was the first to make you orgasm? I'm flattered," He said softly, lazily running his fingers up his lovers chest. When he chuckled, Takao could feel it through his ribcage.

"That's a sweet way of saying you stole my purity,"

Now it was Takao's turn to laugh. "You might have been virgin, but you were far from pure, Shin-chan. Don't try to fool me."

* * *

Midorima liked to watch Takao read.

He didn't do it often. Not that he wasn't studious or illiterate, no. His grades were nearly as good as his own, not that he would ever admit it.

But when Takao got into what he was reading, his face was truly expressive. He let everything show–his sadness and anger, fear. His joy, happiness, all of it.

It made him a little sad that Takao wasn't always like that, but Midorima didn't expect him to be.

Some walls were necessary. Midorima even had some of his own.

But when they had to, wanted to, they both laid down their barriers and laid it all bare.

Whether they had to fuck it out of each other, or just have a good conversation, they did have moments of complete honesty.

But Midorima had to get more books if he wants to keep watching Takao like this.


	3. Broken Eye Stars

**High School, 3 year**

Midorima couldn't see straight. Was this really happening? Had he misheard?

_Your finger is broken, Midorima-san. In four places. If you want it to set properly, you can't play basketball for six weeks._

For some reason, his cheeks were getting wet. Tears? His own tears?

"Shin-chan? Does it still hurt?" Takao's voice was thick with restrained emotion.

"I just want to play, Takao."

* * *

"No."

Midorima refused to believe it. This couldn't be happening to him, couldn't be happening to Takao. Holding the report with shaking hands, he went over it one more time, his vision blurring with tears and nose clogging with the scent of hospital antiseptic.

"I will find the person who stole your hawk eyes from you, Kazunari, and I will make them pay," Midorima vowed to the boy lying in the hospital bed, blissfully unconscious.

_Patient has been rendering blind by said accident._

* * *

"You're my star, Shin-chan." Takao sighed, nuzzling into his lovers warm chest. They were both laying down in the middle of a local park. It was the middle of the night, so shadows were played out around them, the warm are not allowing a frost to set it the otherwise chilly night. For the first time in months, the brisk September night was clear, the constellations bright and twinkling. Underneath the starlight, the two boys were wrapped around each other, feeding off their warm pocket of air they created with their bodies.

"You bakka. Why do people say I'm the sappy one?"

"Because you are."


	4. Chain Trust Distance

"Dog tags? And you call me the hopeless romantic," Takao said softly, even as he slipped the necklace on.

"I thought you might like them," Midorima said smugly.

"Shut up," Takao said, but it didn't have any venom behind it. He did his lovers necklace.

He looked at the tag on his neck

'Belongs to Midorima Shintarou.'

* * *

**High School, end of 1 year**

"Takao," Midorima scolded, looking over the edge of the roof, "I trust you."

They were on the roof of the school, eating lunch. They were together, but it was still new, still fragile.

Takao was still scared of screwing up and losing Midorima forever.

"I trust you too, Shin-chan."

* * *

There was always this damn unclosable distance between them whenever they made love.

No matter how close Midorima got, he always wanted more. The only way he would ever be close enough would mean a possession.

He would be filling Takao up, leaning over his arching back, laying featherlight kisses at the nape of his neck, and it was never close enough.

But this was when they were the closest, their minds filled with nothing but love for their partners and their bodies wanton and needy.

The distance was always unbearable.


	5. Food Bliss Home

"Hey, Shin-chan! Look at me~!" Takao called, his words not clearly pronounced because of the stick in his mouth.

He was at their dining room table while Midorima was doing some studying. Usually, Takao leaves him in peace, but he found something in one of the drawers and couldn't resist.

And Shin-chan has been studying for two hours. A short break was okay, right?

"Yes, Kazunari?" Midorima said, walking into the room. When he saw what Takao was doing, his face fell into a flat line.

"Really? The Pocky Game?"

* * *

**Post-University**

Midorima decided that this was bliss.

He was happy, Takao was happy, all their friends were happy. There wasn't any bad undercurrents with any of the Miracles.

All was good.

It was a sunny day, the wind was blowing and Takao had the radio up too loud.

They were close, way too close for the heat. He was laughing and smiling, as they rocked to the tune of the song. Midorima was doing the same right back to him.

Midorima even felt tears well up in his eyes.

Takao looked worried. "Shin-chan?"

He heard himself say, as if from someone else's perspective, "What did I do to deserve such happiness?

Laughter.  
"You made me happy."

The words were clipped off by a kiss.

If those two weren't in love, I don't know that it even exists.

* * *

**Post-University**

"Weird to be at home again, isn't it?" Kazunari asked, leaning against his husband, hand in hand. He and Midorima are at Shutoku, standing in the large shadow it was casting. Cherry blossoms flowed through the wind. If they closed their eyes, it was high school again. They were fumbling and nervous teenagers, trying to figure out themselves and each other. They were little kids with dreams and ambitions, infinite and powerful and concentrated, manifesting power.

"Home is where you are, Kazu."

A pause.

"Really, Shin-chan?"


End file.
